Enchanted
by Miss.sweetheart8
Summary: What happens if Bella was a vampire already before she met Edward? What would happened if she met him after he was attacked by another vampire and was dying? Edward gets to know vampire Bella; he gets to know all her ups and downs. Soon, love blooms.
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted

*All belong to Stephanie Meyer.

She walked with delicate steps on the soft ground beneath her. Her eyes beautiful and lazy caught a welting rose. A single red rose in a forest of tree's and it was dying. She gently bent down and caressed the flower with her fingertips. Her long, mahogany hair cascaded down her shoulder. She closed her golden, doe-like eyes and blew on the flower. A breeze shook the flower and in the blink of an eye, the rose was standing straight and tall radiating youthfulness and life.

That was my Bella.

The full moon was out. It glowed in the dark sky, big and bright. The stars seemed to be non-exsistent; engulfed by the full moon.

I was walking through the dark woods of Forks, Washington. It was cold, but it didn't bother me. It was equal temputare to my skin.

My bare feet broke twigs and heavy branches beneath my feet, tree's I lean on fall down, rocks I climb crack and break apart.

I destroy things. But I also fix them, I gather the broken pieces and glue them back together so they live and thrive. It's as if I never touched the object with my strong limbs.

A light wind rustled my waist long hair and as I breathed in, I smelt the broken, wet sent of shattered ice. It was the smell of a vampire dying.

I breathed in again, prying the air. There! It was coming from the North. I jumped into a sprint, dodging trees. I came into a clearing in the forest.

I slowed to a stop and squinted my eyes. My golden eyes zoomed in on a man with brilliant, messy, bronze hair. I scanned his body and found promiant cracks and flakiness.

His biggest injury was above his still heart. A large crater hugged his chest and his insides, glossy and shiny, were visible under the cracks in his skin.

My eyes soften and I tilted my head, walking towards the injured man. When I reached him, he flinched and yelped. He tried to draw back, the man tried to crawl away from me.

"Don't move. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend, I promise. Please, don't move." I whispered.

The man grimaced and his sweet face flickered with pain.

"Shh, it's okay." I soothed.

He turned his head towards me, his body bending in unnatural ways. His eyes bore into mine, the same golden shade as mine. He tried to say something, but couldn't.

He took a ragged sigh and turned away from me. I could almost feel his distress and his pain. He was ashamed. He was embarrassed that he was hurt.

I moved my hands off the dewy grass and put them on his cracked feet. I blew onto my hands, the warm air from my body kissing my hands.

I moved along up his body leaving smooth, pale, alive skin. I came to the crater above his still heart and bent my head. My red, soft lips touched his cracked chest. As I kissed his chest, the crater slowly went away.

I lifted my lips off his chest and noticed that he had a crack on his cheek also. I caressed his cheek and the crack was gone. He was alive and unbroken.

His hands lifted and touched his body, unbelieving that he was alright. Suddenly, he was in my face. A snarl ripped from him and he pinned me to the ground, my face squished into the wet grass.

"Hey!" I yelled.

My healing, strong body punched his hard stomach and he flew up into the air and fell a few feet away from me. The man got up and before he could get a hold on me again, I sprinted behind him and pushed him forward. I moved quickly and sat on his back.

"Get of me!" He growled.

"I just saved you."

"You attacked me, bitch!"

I tilted my head towards him, a frown forming on my silky face. A shiny, icicle like cut went up and down his head. I didn't notice it because he was lying on his back.

He was _**hallucinating**_.

I blew on the cut, my breathe carrying down into the cut. It closed and his body relaxed.

I slowly got off of him and forgot about what happen a few seconds ago. This time he was going too alright.

He sat up and crossed his legs. I did the same. As he sat across from me, I could see every rise and fall of his face. The curve of his lips, the bone structure of his cheeks, the playfulness of his liquid golden eyes.

Yes, this time he was alright.

"What happened?" the man asked, confused.

"Someone attacked you. I smelt your dying body not far from her and I healed you."

"Smelt my dying body...Is that your ability?"

"I guess so. I heal broken things. Dead things. My body, whatever it touches, grants life and youthfulness to the object it touches."

"Wow, that's amazing. But wait; how come you can't heal yourself since you're a vampire and well, vampires are dead and all..." he trailed off.

I cut him off, "It doesn't work that way."

A silence wedged between us. The crickets played their music for the remain night fall. The sunrise was coming up out of the mountains, laying its soft light on the woods. The trees lit up and shined their brilliant, lush green. The full moon was fading from sight.

Deciding to leave this handsome vampire, I got up and wiped off my dark skinny jeans.

The vampire was up and standing next to me in a blink of an eye. The light shined on both of us, causing our skin to blink and shimmer likes a new diamond.

I looked up and raised my eyebrow, encouraging him to say what he wanted.

His lips tilted in a cute smirk and he looked into my similar eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella Swan." I said. "And yours?"

"Edward Cullen." he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

*All belong to Stephanie Meyer

Enjoy!

_"...Not all heroes are painted on white stallions."-Richard Paul Evans_

"Do you have a place to stay?" Edward asked, his head tilted in question.

The truth, although I didn't want to say it out loud, was that I had no one to go home too. I had no family, no friends, and no house, to journey back to at the end of the day. I was alone.

I looked up at Edward and noticed that his brows were furrowed in confusion. It tipped my off the edge a little bit, seeing him confused and somewhat worried. It sparked emotions and feelings and thoughts inside of me that were unknown.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, scared to speak any louder; I might give some of my feelings away.

Edward's eyes shot up and stared into mine.

"I can read minds. However, somehow, I can't read yours. That is very difficult for me to grasp, Bella."

"Is there something wrong with me then?" I asked, worried.

Edward laughed, the sound like a thousand symphonies playing.

"No no, Bella. It's just different. But you still haven't answered my question. If you have no where to stay, you can stay with my family. I'm sure they'll like you."

I looked down at the grass, long and uncut. The sun's shadow was creeping up on us, closing us in.

I had nowhere else to go, so why not go with Edward?

He seemed nice enough, was polite. He didn't seem the type to lure someone in and then stab them in the back.

I looked back up into his melting golden eyes. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

"Sure. If it's alright? I don't want to be a burden."

"It is. Trust me; you will never be a burden. "He stated.

"Follow me." and he turned away, walking briskly towards the tree's heading northeast.

"Okay." I said and sprinted up to him so that I was walking behind him.

Edward turned around and smiled at me. He lifted his hand and waved me to walk beside him.

I nodded my head and as I came up beside him, he was gone.

I stopped and looked around.

Then, I could hear his chuckle through the trees. He wanted to race.

"That's not fair! You got a heads start!" I yelled and sprinted into the tree's trying to catch up to him.

A few moments later I caught up to him and we sprinted at the same speed. Soon, we reached a little river going through the trees. The river moved over little pebbles and large boulders. I breathed in the scent of fresh water and the early morning dewiness of the earth.

I caught something too. A dying, newly planted apple tree a few feet away. I stopped aburtly, wanting to fix whatever was broken. Edward shocked by my sudden stop, flew passed me.

"Wait!"I called.

Edward circled around and stopped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his golden eyes darted every which way, trying to scope out the danger.

He misunderstood me.

"A newly planted tree is dying. I know it sounds pathetic and stupid, but I want to fix it. I need to fix it. "

"I understand. Can I come along?"

"Sure."

I walked quickly towards a garden. Its rows neat and well taken care of, except an exiled apple tree not far from the garden. I walked towards it.

"Esme's garden..." Edward whispered.

Esme?

"Who?" I asked, turning around, curious.

"My mother." He smiled, and continued to look around at all the purple, red, yellow, and pink flowers.

I smiled back and came to the apple tree. It was a little taller than me, but its growth was shrinking every day. I put two hands on the apple tree's trunk and radiated my healing heat into the tree.

Soon, the dead, rotten apples started to fall off the tree and the dead leaves floated down. A few seconds later, the apple tree stood tall and healthy with new apples and fresh green leaves.

"Wow. That's how it works. Amazing." Edward whispered.

I turned around and shrugged a slight smile on my face.

"Come. The house is just over the river." He said.

I nodded my head and followed him to the river. Edward jumped first and then I jumped right behind him.

We walked through a few trees and on a tiny slope was a huge glass house. Its bright lights, blinding.

He started to walk towards the front door and opened it for me.

I walked in and followed Edward towards a living room, filled with white couches. He sat down and patted the seat beside him. I walked over and sat down.

I blinked my eyes and when I opened them again there was a room full on vampires. My eyes widened in shock and my body tensed.

"Who is the child, Edward?" a man with brilliant blonde hair asked.

Edward looked at the man and it seemed as if there was a silent communication between them.

"Ah Bella. Thank you for saving my son."

Another silent communication between the two.

"Carlisle, honey, please fill us in." a woman beside him asked and gestured to the other vampires around the room. There was a petite girl with short black hair holding hands with a man with wavy golden hair. The girl was looking over at me and smiling.

The man with her was next to a very big, tall man with a crew cut. He was next to a woman with long, flowing blonde hair. She had a snotty look on her face.

I looked over at Carlisle and he smiled at me.

"First, we need to introduce everyone. Then we can explain what happened."

The black haired girl perked up and giggled, "I'm Alice, Bella and this is Jasper." and she pointed to the man she was holding hands with.

"Hi." I said.

The woman next to Carlisle sat up and said, "Bella, I'm Esme."

She walked over and shook my hands. She walked back towards Carlisle and took her seat. I looked over at Edward and he smiled back at me.

The big man spoke up and pointed at the girl next to him, "I'm Emmett and this is my mate Rosalie." Emmett winked at me and Rosalie snorted.

Esme looked over at me and asked, "So what happened?"

"Well, I um..." I trailed off.

Edward squeezed my hands and then lifted his head to speak.

"It was Victoria again. I was hunting and she came out of nowhere and attacked me. Bella smelt me dying and came and healed me. She saved me."

Emmett along the wall shook his head and said, "Dude, Edward, your ex-girlfriend is a physco. And what the hell does smelling your dying body and healing you mean? Dude, this chick is insane!" And his booming laugh filled the room.

The vampires around the room chuckled and Edward said, "That's her ability, her strength. She can heal anything she touches."

Carlisle sat up quickly and said, "Wow, that's amazing!"

Alice was going to say something but was cut off by the door slamming shut. It rattled the glass house and shook the floor. I looked over at Edward, scared and he stared at the hallway with wide eyes.

A tall, blonde, beautiful girl sprinted towards Edward and jumped into his lap, knocking me sideways and to the floor. She was releasing every ounce of energy. I got up and leaned against the far away wall. What the hell?

"Oh Edward, baby, I missed you so much!" she cooed.

The woman hugged his neck and nuzzled her face up to his. His body, I noticed, was tense.

"Um, yea, Tanya me too...Can you get off of me?" Edward asked sternly.

Tanya then looked over at me and glared.

"Who. Are. You?" she snarled.

"Uh, um..." I looked over at everyone and their heads were to the floors, even Edwards.

"Um, I'm Bella." I whispered.

I will try to be pleasant and friendly.

"What's your name?" I asked, a shy smile playing on my lips.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

My smile vanished.

"I'm Tanya, Edward's girlfriend." She stated matter of fact.

My still heart fell. My hope, the hope that I didn't even know was there, was gone.

Edward had a girlfriend.

Edward was taken.

The feelings I had for him, crumpled inside me.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Romeo is banished,  
There is no end, no limit, measure, bound,  
in that word's death. No words can that woe sound."  
- William Shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet__, 3.2_

If my heart was beating, it would have broken and its jagged pieces would have fallen on the floor. People would walk on them, and they would feel the pain I had. These feelings came to soon and to unexpected. It was different for me.

I've never felt this before, especially from my father.

"_Ah, daughter, please sit down." Aro said._

_Jane opened the door wider for me and beckoned me forward. She was one of my bodyguards as well as my fathers. I didn't like Jane, my other bodyguard, Marie, was nicer and gentler. Her, I liked the best._

_I walked over to my father in the large, marble council room where they have trails and those who are found guilty, this is where they die._

_He patted the marble chair beside him and I sat down, my red cloak falling to the floor at my feet. I was here for a trail; however, my father has already found the man guilty planning to kill him before he even had the time to explain._

_Felix dragged the vampire into the room and pushed him forward. My father grabbed the vampire's hands and looked into his red eyes as his thoughts transferred to my father's brain. He turned his face towards mine, smiled a wicked and evil smile, and said, "Daughter, Bella, this is love. This is justice. Watch carefully."_

_He turned back to the vampire and snapped his neck, the noise like shattering glass. I flinched; the urge to save the man consumed me. There was time left; he wasn't thrown into a fire yet. I jumped out of my seat, consumed with anger and distress. I sprinted towards the vampire, to fix him, but I was restrained._

"_Felix, grab her. Do not let her breathe or touch this man. When I changed her, I did not know her ability was going to be a burden. I did not know she was going to turn out like this. Such a disappointment. "My father shook his head in disgrace._

_I struggled against Felix, his strong arms crushing me, but then healing back again and again from the power I possessed. I watched that vampire die, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was helpless._

_My father walked towards the door after the deed was done. He stopped before walking out and said to me, "That is love, Bella." _

_He walked out, his laugh echoing back at me from the hallway as the door closed with a creek._

"_That was love."_

I would never forget that day. I thank Marie every night for helping me escape that Hell. I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts or my father. That way I can keep my secrets. Back then it was a dark time for me and I will never go back there. That's why I ran away, to stay away from that kind of rage and hatred. This was also another secret that I will not tell.

I felt kind of guilty though. These kind people, vampires, were true and real, but I, keeping secrets, was untruthful. But it's for their own good, for their protection. So if my father or Jane or Felix tried to hunt me down, I could leave without any baggage left behind.

I looked up, escaping out of my thoughts. My eyes fell upon Tanya, the girlfriend. She was glaring while nuzzling Edward's neck. My eye's softened from disappointment. I looked over at Edward who was watching me watch Tanya. His eyes were pleading with mine, wanting to explain. But there was nothing to explain. He had a girlfriend; he wasn't mine in the first place.

"Well, Bella! Ha um, I'll show you your room since you staying with us! Right?" Alice asked while winking and moving her eyes at Tanya and then winking at me again. What was she up too?

"Uh, right." I said and moved towards Alice that was already making her way towards the stairs. A slight breeze hit my left arm where Tanya and Edward were sitting, I looked over distracted and only Edward was there. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I turned my head back again, only mashing my face against Tanya's fake implanted boobs.

My eyes widen and step back.

EW!

"What the hell do you mean SHE'S staying here?" she screeched.

Carlisle spoke up with a disgusted look on his face, "Tanya, Bella is staying with us. She has nowhere to go and she has saved Edward. It's the least we can do."

She rolled her eyes, making it clear that she didn't like the idea. She looked down at me and narrowed her eyes, "Watch were you're going, little Bella. "And she walked down the hall and out the door, slamming it again, rattling the house.

Alice perked up. Everyone seemed relieved that she was gone. If no one liked her, then why was Edward dating her? What was so special about her?

"Come on, Bella! We have to get you to your room and then we can go shopping for school…" she planned on.

"Wait! Wait! School?"

"Well of course. We go to school and since you're with us, you kind of have to go to school too. I mean, it'll be really really really really boring during the day and no one will be here." Alice said cheerfully.

I haven't been to high school in forever. Aro never put me into any school, let alone give me a tutor. But this will be a good change. I hope.

"Well…okay." I said.

Alice hopped around and then danced upstairs. She went to the very top floor and at the end of the hallway there was a door. A plain, wooden door. She beckoned me to follow her and she turned the knob, exposing a flight of white marble stairs. She walked up and as I followed her, I looked out the window that met us at the door. It had a view of the mountains of the east side where you could watch the sunset walking up or down to your room. You could see the river beneath the trees and you could see Esme's garden. The apple tree standing straight and tall made me smile. It was going to be nice seeing it every day.

"Bella, come on!" she shouted down the stairs.

I left the window and walked up the marble stairs into a large circular room. The walls were painted a deep burgundy color and there were little lights on the ceiling. I imagined the lights to be like mini LED lights that turned on when it gets dark, creating the night sky in the room. The bed, in the center of the room, had pure white sheets that glistened in the sun. The pillows were a light lavender color and the headboard a dark wood brown.

Alice was hopping around, talking very fast showing me all the furnishings. I followed her with my eyes and while she was pointing at things, I noticed that there was a door in graved in the open glass walls. I walked towards it and opened it. The white draperies fluttered with the wind. I walked out into the balcony and marveled at the scenery. It was beautiful!

I could hear the sounds of the birds, the trickling river down below, and the animals scurrying in the trees. I closed my eyes and I could hear the soft hums of the humming birds and the highway not far away.

I opened them again and I smiled. I was happy and grateful that the Cullen family was treating me so nice. I turned back into the room, leaving the glass doors open to welcome the slight cool breeze.

Suddenly, Alice was gone and Edward now took her place. I looked at him with open eyes, astonished and feeling awkward.

"Hello." Edward said.

"Hi."

"About Tanya…" he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." I said blowing it off.

"Tanya will warm up to you, Bella. It just takes some time and she can be jealous when she meets new people, especially women. You just have to give her time."

"I know." I stated.

"Okay. So, do you like your room?" he asked looking around.

"Yea, actually I like it a lot. Thank you for letting me stay here." Everything suddenly became very formal and the room felt heavy and hot, even when there was a supplying breeze.

Edward turned his up to mine and said, "My family and I are going to go hunting when the sun goes down and if you're hungry you can come with us if you'd like." He offered.

"Um, sure." I accepted.

He nodded and curtly left.

It was VERY awkward.

And I had a strange feeling it was all Tanya's fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm glad you guys like my story! :)**

"_There are times that I have been tempted to protect my heart from further disappointment with cynicism…But it would be like poisoning oneself to avoid being murdered."-Richard Paul Evans_

I was in my room, sitting on my bed cross legged and looking out the glass doors that headed out into the balcony. The sun was setting and this room was the perfect view to see it. It was almost time to go hunting with the Cullen's but I felt strange going with them. The house was quiet and it seemed that everyone was keeping to themselves after what happened with Tanya, which, of course, was nothing.

I stared at the afterglow of the sun hitting the tree tops and I could hear the river tickling by. It was calm and peaceful in my room and I liked it.

Soon, the sun was gone and was replaced with the full moon. It glowed a pure white, creating shadows in the woods.

It was time to hunt.

I got off my bed and headed to my closet, already flowing with clothes, shoes, and everything I needed according to Alice.

She was so bouncy, a ray of sunshine.

I picked out some dark skinny jeans, a gray v-neck, and a nice black, fuzzy sweater.

I put on some cream colored vans and leaved my hair in waves, as it always is. I turned around ready to leave my room when I heard the door slam down below. Looks like they were leaving.

I ran across my room and jumped off my balcony, landing right beside Edward. He heard me coming and watched me as I jumped down. I turned to him and shrugged. He smiled, his golden eyes twinkling.

"So, where are we hunting?" I asked him as the family was heading out into the woods.

"We usually track elk, deer, mountain lions, and things like that in the woods, so probably up some mountain or deep in the trees. However, we make sure there are no humans around because that could distract us and we might harm them."

I nodded and jumped over the river. Edward jumped shortly after.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I turned my head towards him and said, "Yes?"

"There's a wild flower around here and, if it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if you could show us your ability to bring life? I would love to understand it better."

"Oh, yes, sure." I said.

Carlisle led me over to the wild flower and the rest of the family followed behind us. He stepped back and gestured towards the flower, giving me the okay.

I nodded and crossed the distance between the flower and I. I walked behind it, my back facing a tree so they could all see, and I lightly touch the petals, caressing the yellow wildflower. In that instant, as my fingers touch the dying flower, the flower grew and it radiated liveliness and beauty.

The wildflower was now a vibrant yellow and no longer dead.

Everyone's eyes were wide and I looked over at Edward to see that he was smirking. It was cute and got me nervous. He noticed and winked at me. I almost choked.

"_He has a girlfriend."_ I told myself.

"_Stop looking over at him. Stop it!"_ I shouted in my head.

I stood up and waited awkwardly for someone to say something. I looked over at Carlisle and he said, "Wow, Bella that was amazing. And you can do this to anything that is injured or dying?"

"Yes." I said.

"Wow."

Emmett spoke up and bellowed, "Well then, now we know how great Bella is, it's time for me to demonstrate some real skills. Killing a mountain lion!"

I rolled my eyes and said playfully, "I can kill a mountain lion just as well as you can."

Edward laughed.

"Bella, Emmett can kill 10 mountain lions at once. I doubt that you can do that too."

Edward walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "I bet you can kill 20."

His breath tickled my skin, it blazed hot and I felt kind of faint. That would be something if they all saw a vampire faint.

He chuckled in my ear and patted my back. He turned to his family and said, "Come on, let's all go hunting!"

Edward turned to me and sprinted off; the wind he created whipped my hair back around my face.

I looked over at the remaining Cullen's and somehow they knew I wanted to go with Edward. They all nodded, clinging to their mates, and urged me to follow him.

I sprinted off and traced Edward to a high mountain top where mountain lions roamed. He had already killed one and was gracefully sucking the blood out of the lion. I could hear the whimper as the lion died and the body go weak.

At that moment, all I could think about was saving the animal. I wanted it be alive and healthy. I wanted it to continue its life. Nothing matter except saving it. This was the con of my ability, always trying to fix things.

I clenched my fists trying to stop the urge to go save the animal. It wasn't too late and even if it was dead I had some time to resurrect it. I stepped towards the animal but then stopped myself, clenching my fists harder.

I would not do this to myself. I cannot do this. I have to know that I can't save or fix everything. But the idea broke my heart.

I gazed at the lion, dead and bloody. It ripped me into pieces inside. The aftermath of the ability I contained, angry at me for not going to the poor animal.

I dropped to my knees and lowered my head, dejected and defeated. I felt like I failed. My body was just shell, empty, and desolate.

Edward was at my side in an instant. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face towards him. He whispered in the moonlight, "What's wrong?"

I didn't respond, losing my strength and leaning against his chest.

"Bella! Please, tell me what's wrong? What is it?"

I shook my head no.

"Did I do something wrong? Bella, please talk to me. What's up?" he stated.

"_No, you didn't do anything wrong."I said in my head._

I could feel myself drowning in myself, sinking down and down…

What was happening? Was this a side effect of my power…?

I bet if Marie was here, she would know what's wrong and fix it.

"_Bella?" A women's voice whispered in my mind._

"_Marie? How can you be in my mind? I'm going crazy, oh my god, oh my god!" _

I looked up at Edward wanting him to save me and his eyes blazed into mine, pleading with me. He looked worried, frantic. But there was nothing he could do, nothing I could do.

"_Bella, don't worry! I'll be wherever you are. Bella, your power is engulfing you. I can see it; it's eating at your strength and your emotions! Bella, just hold on!" Marie said. _

Right, she could sense vampire's powers. The tracker.

"_Just…don't bring my father…"I whispered._

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Bella just fell into my arms; she was so light and so soft. She was trembling, something was wrong.

I called out for my family in the night air. They came instantly. I filled them in and I took her home.

I didn't know what was happening to her, what did I do? Bella didn't eat or do anything. She just dropped to the ground and she wouldn't talk to me…

I laid her on the couch in the living room. I looked down at her porcelain face, her long, full eyelashes kissing her cheek bones. Her long hair surrounding her face. She was beautiful.

Tanya flashed through my mind.

I wish I wasn't in debt anymore. Tanya…she made me, my maker. I have this bond to her, a bond only she can break. Once she lets me go, I will finally be free.

She takes our relationship too far.

I lifted my eyes off Bella and looked over at my father.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can do? Do you know anything, anyone?" I asked my voice cracking.

He shook his head, "No Edward, I don't. I've never met a vampire that can heal. I don't know what this power is," Carlisle looked down at Bella, "and honestly, I don't think she knows the extent of her power either."

There was a rustling of leaves close to the perimeter of our home, but I disregarded it as the wind.

I looked back down at Bella and caressed her skin. So very cold, colder than me…?

"Carlisle, she's very very cold. Is that normal?" I looked over at him.

His brow furrowed and his eyes widen.

He walked over and touched Bella's hand.

"Ouch." He whispered and removed it, a slight red mark imprinted on his hand.

"What happened?" I asked looking at his hand.

"Bella burned me. Edward she isn't cold, she's very hot." He said confused.

I touched her forehead and also got a slight red mark. Carlisle was right she was hot. Something must be wrong.

There was that rustling of leaves again and then a knock on the door.

My family took their eyes of Bella and looked at the door.

"Alice?"

"I don't know. I didn't see who was coming. They somehow block me out…"

"_Edward…" Carlisle's voice whispered in my head._

I nodded at him.

I walked over to the door and opened it about a foot wide. There, in a red cloak, was a small girl. Black hair, red eyes, and lips the color of blood.

She was one of the royal guards to Aro.

I swallowed.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

I looked down at her face and realization crossed her face.

"Is Bella there?" her smooth voice demanded.

Bella?

"How do you know, Bella?"

"She's…a friend."

"How did you know where to find her?"

"I reached into her mind."

"What?"

The girl sighed.

"I'm a tracker. Not the normal tracker, however I am excellent at the sport. I sense vampire's powers. I know how to control them and I can also take them and use them for myself. Like leasing a car."

She sighed and said to my shocked face, "I don't have all night. And I'm guessing from what you put Bella through, she's in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"You can do something?" I asked, hope filling my body.

"Yes."

I was about to open the door for her, when I hesitated.

"What now?" she gasped.

"What's your name?"

"Wow, seriously? Ugh, my name is Marie. Now can we hurry this up? I have somewhere to be in the morning."

She pushed through the door.

My family was now gone, hearing the conversation and wanting to stay out of Marie's way.

Whatever she can do to help Bella, they didn't want to interfere with.

I sprinted into the living room and stood beside Marie. She was holding Bella's hand.

"Hey, she's like really hot right now. You might get burnt."

She sprinted up and pined me to the wall. A growl escaping her teeth.

"You asshole! I have NEVER in my whole entire lifetime, seen Bella this bad, not even when Aro…" she became quiet, shutting her mouth. Then she perked up and glared back at me, "She's burning up because she's dying you butthead! Her power is trying to ward of harm from her, her power thinks she's in harm's way. What the hell did you do?" she growled at me.

"I didn't do anything. My family and I were just hunting and Bella and I went up to this mountain top. I was drinking out of a mountain lion and then I saw her drop to the ground. She just lay there, trembling. She wouldn't talk to me…And what do you mean, her power thinks she's in danger? Are you telling me, Bella's power has a mind of its own? That's crazy! That's unreal!"

Marie growled some more. "Bella's power is very complex. She is a very rare vampire. She doesn't really know all the information and downfalls of her power. And neither do I, no matter how good of a tracker vampire I am."

"Can you help her?" I asked.

Marie let go of me and nodded.

"However…" she said, smiling up at me.

I tilted my head to the side in question.

Marie sprinted towards, faster than I ever saw a vampire. She punched my gut, her hand clawing through my stomach and out my back.

I dropped to the floor in pain, screaming in agony. My whole body felt like it was on fire! Flames were dancing on me!

Marie dragged me to Bella and she grabbed Bella's hand and thrust it into my stomach. The warmth of Bella's hand, liquefying the cold marble inside of me, was filling the hole. Just as the hole was about to close all the way, Marie yanked Bella's hand out of my stomach and laid it on her chest.

I gasped and yelled, "What the hell was that?"

"It was neccersy, mind reader. Bella is saved."

"She is?" I said getting up.

"Yes she is. She needed to heal a fatal wound, well not her, but her power did. Like I said Bella is very complex. Whenever she feels or her power feels that she cannot save something or someone, she loses everything and goes into a dangerous phrase. You have to make her snap out of it, soothe her, or you will have to kill yourself and make her heal you."

I looked at her sucking in the information.

"Now, I must go back to Italy. Aro will be concern if I am not there soon."

Marie started to head out.

"Wait! Before, you said whatever Aro has done to her was worse than this. How did she meet Aro, you only go and see the royals if you want to die."

She looked over at Bella and said, "She hasn't told you, has she?"

"No whatever that is." I said looking at Marie's red eyes.

Marie sighed and said, "Aro is Bella's father. She ran away when he killed a vampire that was innocent. She didn't want to live in the royal house anymore. She detested what Aro did to innocents."

So, Bella was Aros daughter. Bella was royal; she is a princess of the vampire world.

"A princess…?"

"Yes, a princess. So if she dies, all hell will break loose. If she dies, Aro will know."

She looked back at me and then lifted her hand in farewell. She then sprinted out, gently closing the door on her way out.

I walked towards Bella and touched her hand.

It was cold, but at a normal temperature.

I rubbed my thumb in circles in her hand and noticed that her eyelids started to flutter open. She gasped and jumped up with a start.

"Edward, what happened?"

"You almost died, Marie saved you. She came all the way from Italy. It's okay, everything's okay."

She swallowed and looked into my eyes. "What did she tell you, Edward?"

"It doesn't change how I…feel about you, Bella. You have to know Tanya and me, we aren't…" Bella cut me off and demanded coldly, "Edward, what did she tell you?"

"That you're a princess and Aro is your father. That you almost died!"

She slumped back down into the couch and whispered, "Aro didn't come did he?" Her eyes closed.

"No."

"Good, because I really don't want to see or hear or let him touch me to save me anytime soon."

I nodded.

"At least your okay, Bella." I said, grabbing her hand.

"Yea." She whispered.

The leaves rustled again around the perimeter of the house.

"_Take care of her, Edward." A soft, smooth, women's voice whispered in my mind._

I spoke into my mind, answering Marie's request.

"_I will, Marie. Even if I have to die."_

A laugh tinkled in my mind, the laugh light and carefree.

"_You might have to, Edward." _

I understood what she was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I have wondered if I am trying to force a life. While the life I lead may not match the picture in my head, perhaps the one offered me is just as full of joy, its pigments just as bright, just not what I expected." -Richard Paul Evans_

Edward and I just sat there in each other's arms. And it felt right, not wrong or something that I shouldn't do, it just felt right, like I was meant to be there in that spot. Halfway through the night Edward scooted up and sat upright and looked down at me with a strange expression in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Tanya is who changed me. She has the sick idea that we are together and that we are in love. But we aren't. I don't love her and don't want to be with her. Right now, I don't even care if she finds out I have feelings for you, I just don't care about her anymore. I never did. I care about you, Bella. I want you. Not Tanya." Edward explained.

I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

Edward caressed my cheek and his soft fingertips trailed along my eye lids, under my eyes, down my nose, and on my lips.

I opened my eyes and said, "I don't want to cause trouble Edward. You have to tell her eventually. I have feelings for you too. I care about you… a lot.

Edward smiled and said, "Ah, Bella. Come on, we have school tomorrow. We don't want to be late." And he winked.

Edward walked me up the stairs and led me to my room on my own floor. He stopped at the door and looked at me.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he whispered, close to my face.

"Okay." I breathed.

His golden eyes turned a rich, warm golden. He lowered his head and came closer. I stood where I was, shocked. Edward came closer and closer down. His nose touched mine and sparks flew through my body. Something awakened inside of me and I touched my nose to his and crashed my lips on his. He responded quickly and sucked on my bottom lip.

His mouth was so sweet and soft. He was so gentle with me. His lips left mine and he leaned his forward against mine. He looked in my eyes and said, "I already miss you."

"Then don't leave." I whispered.

He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Okay." he said with that sly smirk on his face. Edward was so...sexy and sweet.

"Okay." I nodded.

I opened the wooden door and took his hand. I led him up the stair to my room. The LED little star lights were already on, filling the ceiling with the night sky. Edward looked up the ceiling and then looked down at me and kissed my nose.

I scrunched my nose after he did that and he laughed.

"You look cute when you do that." Edward said.

"Hm, maybe I should do it more often." I flirted.

I let go of his hand and sprinted over to my bed and patted the space beside me. Edward sprinted into the space and pulled me towards him. We snuggled and just enjoyed the others company and love.

Early that morning, in the wee hours, we moved my bed on to the balcony so we could watch the sun rise and watch it wash the golden colors onto the tree tops and make the river below sparkle.

Edward left soon after that to get ready for school and I did the same. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my pale face, my golden eyes, and my red lips. I looked at how perfect I looked and I rolled my eyes in disgust.

I jumped into the shower and washed my hair in a sweet strawberry shampoo. It smelled very good and I did the same with my body, using the matching sweet strawberry body wash. Courtesy of Alice Cullen.

I stepped out of the tub and grabbed a white towel, wrapping myself. I walked over to the walk-in closet and picked out my clothes, leaving wet footprints on the wooden floor. I picked out some dark skinny jeans, a floral crop top with a lacy top, a braided belt, and some black vans.

I tossed all my school stuff into a large blush pink tote bag and headed back into the bathroom to do something with my hair. I looked into the mirror and took off the towel and let my hair fall down my back. I fluffed it and tried to get it into a cute way but I failed.

I was feeling frustrated when there was a knock on my door. I walked out, down the stairs, and opened the door. Alice was there with what looked like a makeup bag, some hair tools, and hairspray.

"Um, what's that for?" Stepping aside so Alice could come in.

"It's for your hair and face, silly!" she giggled, already looking perfect for school.

She sprinted up my stairs and I followed behind her. She put a chair into my bathroom and patted it with her hand, urging me to sit down. I sat down and asked, "Are you going to do my makeup and hair?"

"Well, of course, Bella! I saw it already and let me tell you, you're going to look super sexy! Edward's going to fall even more in love with you. And that stupid bitch Tanya will be long gone!" she squealed.

"Um, Alice…" I said starting to feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to have any trouble. The more attention I draw to myself, the faster my father will come. He won't even send his guard for me; he'll come for me himself.

"Don't worry, Bella! Leave it to me!"

Alice starting to blow dry my hair put some gel type thing and scrunched my hair making my waves, even wavier. She smiled at her creation and then started to do my makeup.

"Well, you're already gorgeous Bella, so you don't need a lot of cosmetics. Don't worry, it wouldn't be horrific!" she soothed me again as I scrunched up my nose in protest as the powder flew up my nose.

"Viola! I'm done! I was right, you look super sexy!"

I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror.

My eyes looked like they were glowing, the eye makeup she had used, enhanced my eyes, making them sparkle. My lips were somewhat shiny and now, blood red. My cheeks a nice flush of color, making it seem that I was alive.

I looked…super sexy…

Whoa….

"Do you love it?" she squealed, wiggling her hips.

"Yeah, I do. Wow, Alice, you're amazing!"

"I know right! Come on, time to get going. Edward is already in the car waiting for you!"

"Waiting for me?"

"Well, yes. You guys are going to be driving to school together."

"Oh, okay."

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my tote bag. I sprinted down the stairs, out my door, down the other stairs, and stopped in front of the garage door. I don't know why I hesitated, but I did. I suddenly felt nervous.

I reached out and turned the knob and walked into the garage. I looked around and saw Edward. His eyes were wide and they were roaming over my body. He caught my eye and smirked. He winked, too.

My knees buckled a little, but I stood still the best I could. I walked over to the Mercedes and opened the door.

I was about to climb in, my butt itches from the seat, and Edwards face a short distance from mine, but then I felt a familiar breeze.

I turned my head sharply when something kicked my butt from the seat and I flew and hit the cabinet on the other side. I banged my head and landed on the floor.

I got up on all fours and looked up. The Cullen family was watching with horrified expressions. I sprinted up and stood tall and strong, looking for the person who kicked me and threw me against the cabinet.

I saw a strand of blonde in the tinted windows of Edward's car and knew Tanya had arrived. I walked towards the car, Tanya laughing in the front seat and Edward looking down ashamed and angry.

I stopped in front of the car and looked up, glaring. My golden eyes, turning a hard, metal gold. Edward look confused and Tanya just couldn't stop laughing.

My hand turned it a tight fist and I pushed the car out of the garage with full force. It skidded backwards and hit a tree, no doubt leaving a dent.

No one plays with me. I have been trapped in that goddamn royal house and have been kept there against my will, not allowed to go anywhere; I have watched the evil doings of my father, Aro. I will not be toyed with any longer. I'm so sick of evil vampire's getting their way.

I sprinted towards the car, Tanya looking a bit worried and Edward still confused, his brow furrowed. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. There was Tanya with her makeup packed mask, her tattooed eyebrows, and fake hair and boobs. Her miniskirt riding up and her cleavage the center of attention.

Edward looked up at me and his expression softened.

I grabbed Tanya's arm, she tried to yank it away but I was stronger. I threw her out and across the yard, hitting a tree. She got up quickly and sprinted towards me. She was fast and she grabbed my neck, twisting it. I could hear a ripping sound and felt daggers stabbing my neck.

Edward rushed out of the car and screamed at Tanya, "Tanya, stop it! You're killing her! Tanya!"

She smiled into my face and said, "I don't care."

Edward sprinted behind her and tried to loosen the grip but Tanya slapped him away.

The ripping grew louder and then Emmett sprinted behind Tanya and tried. Her gripped loosen but she growled and pushed him away.

Tanya was going to kill me.

But I guess it was my fault for acting this way. I just really hate her.

A voice whispered into my mind, "_Bella, your power. Use your power. It can help you."_

It sounded like Marie.

I talked into my mind and said, "_How? I don't know what to do…"_

"_Think Bella. Think about what you care about most. Think about yourself dying."_

I thought about Edward and his smiling face, I thought about Marie, and I also pictured myself dying and how depressed Edward would be.

Somehow, my body felt warmer. My body grew very hot and uncomfortable. I wanted to get out of my own skin it was so hot. I looked up at Tanya and her face grew from impressed to hurt.

"Holy shit!" she screamed.

She let go and her arms were burned, red marks crawling up her hands onto her arms.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just wanted you to let go…"

I felt my body cooling down and I felt tired.

Edward was beside me and touched my face, unafraid if my body was still hot.

He smoothed my brow and kissed my cheek.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes, I just didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, I understand. It's your power isn't it, protecting you?"

"I think so."

"Then it isn't your fault, Bella!"

I looked away from Edwards face and looked over at Tanya. She was staring at her hands; they were red, blood colored marble, and raw.

I touched Edwards face and closed my eyes.

I opened them and walked away from Edward. I walked towards Tanya and she walked backwards.

"Get away from me, you freak!" she screamed.

The Cullen family watched.

"I'm sorry, Tanya."

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm a vampire. And that was a little piece of my power. I can heal you."

I walked towards her and she backed up again.

"Don't come near me!"

"Please, just let me help you!" I said walking closer.

Her burns were crawling up her neck, they weren't stopping. She screamed from the pain. I grimaced. I had to make it right again.

She stumbled over a rock and tripped. This was my chance.

I sprinted over to her and put my hands on her arms. She screamed in pain and then she looked at her arm, the pain going away. I moved my hands up her arm and the redness, the rawness, and the bloody cracks in her arms went away.

Soon she was good as new.

She looked at her arms and then at me. She stood up, looked at everyone and sprinted into the woods.

"Wait!" I yelled.

I started to sprint towards her but Carlisle grabbed my arm.

"Bella, don't. She just needs some time alone. You did well, Bella. You did a great job." He smiled down at me.

I nodded my head and walked over to the car. I pushed it out of the trees, fixed the dent and looked for Edward amongst his family.

I sighed and said, "Do we still have time for school? I'm sorry how I acted. I really am." I said looked at the ground.

Edward was by my side and whispered in my ear, "its okay love, nothing to apologize for."

He opened the door and I climbed in.

We drove to school talking and laughing and surprisingly making it there in time.

I walked to my first class, without Edward, and gave the slip to my honors Calculus teacher. I suffered through that and made my way to Chemistry.

I blew up some stuff in that class and made my way to Gym. I tried to suppress the urge to sprint and fly pass these humans. I made some friends, Jessica, Mike, and so on.

Finally it was lunch and I walked towards the lunchroom, searching for Edward.

He was waiting for me at the doors, surrounded by girls. I stopped and my heart fell. I knew he was too good to be true.

He saw me and smiled. He parted the circle of girls and walked towards me with open arms. I walked into them and he whispered in my ear, "Hello."

He kissed me and then touched his forehead to mine.

"Hi."

He chuckled and grabbed my hand leading me to the table where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting. For across the lunchroom I heard sighs and the heartbreaking words from the girls that had a crush on Edward.

Edward and I had the last 3 periods together and we sat next to each other in all the classes in the back, whispering towards each other.

After school, we made our way towards the car, when I felt someone watching us from the trees. I stopped and looked across the street into the woods.

"What is it?" Edward asked, noticing my concern.

I saw a glimmer of red. A red cloak.

"Someone from the royal house is…here." I whispered.

Edwards's body stiffened and he squeezed my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Over hill, over dale,  
Thorough bush, thorough brier,  
Over park, over pale,  
Thorough flood, thorough fire,  
I do wander everywhere."

-William Shakespeare

_**Author's Note**__**: I hope you gals and gents are enjoying my little story here! Here comes the fun stuff!**_

I watched the red cloak as it walked into the forest. I felt like whoever it was, wanted Edward and I to follow them. I looked up at Edward and asked, "Should we follow them? Can you hear their thoughts?"

Edward's brow furrowed in concentration, his lips in a tight line from conflicting emotions.

He looked down and kissed my forehead, "I think we should go. Something tragic might have happened; I can't hear their thoughts. They're too far ahead."

I nodded and squeezed his hand, urging him forward with me. As we got to the edge of the woods, a breeze whipped my hair back. It came out of nowhere and was strange.

"You can protect me, right Edward?" I whispered.

"Sure, only if you promise to protect me too." Edward whispered back.

I turned toward him and hugged him, "I have your back." And I lightly punched his arm playfully.

He smiled and he tugged me forward into the woods.

**Tanya's Point of View:**

I watched as Edward and Bella hugged, heading into the forest. That little bitch!

They were going to have sex or make-out or do something, I just now it. I mean why else would they be going into the woods together?

They think I didn't notice but I bet Bella did this just to piss me off. I had Edward first! He was mine.

I will destroy Bella, especially after what she did to me this morning. I mean, can I say rude and bitchy much?

However or whoever of whatever she is or where she's from, I'm going to send her back no matter what!

Like who does SHE think she is?

Just because she saved my dear Edward from death, does not mean that she has the right to his body.

Oh no, what happens if one of her stupid powers is, like, a seducing power?

Oh god, I have to, like, save Edward!

Crap! Crap! Crap! Why didn't I see this before?

Duh! Stupid me!

Damn!

I walked across the street and creeped into the forest, following 10 feet away from them. Where the hell are they going anyway?

**Bella's Point of View:**

The red cloak swished and danced a few feet ahead of us. Soon, we came into a clearing in the woods. A dead basin of dying flowers and trees, twigs and branches littered the floor.

The person wearing the red cloak stood, back towards us, and we stopped on the other side of the clearing.

I squeezed Edwards's hand, my eyes darting to his, seeking some kind of support or closure.

He squeezed back and winked.

My knees buckled.

He chuckled and I re-steadied myself.

"Um, excuse me?" I said to the cloaked figure.

The cloak figure seemed to begun to run, but then caught themselves and they started to laugh, wickedly.

It was a woman.

"Who are you?" I said.

The figure laughed again and the person turned around.

Red, fiery hair. Brilliant red. Red eyes also.

She smiled her head sideways.

"Edward?" I whispered and nudged him with my elbow.

He bent his head down, but still keeping his eyes at the woman, and whispered into my ear, "Bella, that's Victoria. My crazy ex-girlfriend! She was the person who attacked me. She's fast, please be careful, sweetheart!"

I swallowed and looked into Edwards eyes, scared.

Suddenly, Victoria was in front of us, locking eyes on Edward and then her eyes trailing down to our hands that were intertwined.

"Edward, honey, you already have a girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Cheater!" she growled.

"Victoria, we were never together. We were over ages ago!"

"Now now, you didn't mean that, Eddie!"

"Um, yes I did!" he growled back.

I interrupted their conversation.

"Hi, um, excuse me, but why do you have a royal cloak?"

Victoria looked at me, up and down. Her eyes then grew wide and she spoke in Italian.

"Ah, Isabella, come è tuo padre, Aro? Perché non sei protetto, in casa Royal? ("Ah, Isabella, where is your father, Aro? Why are you not protected, at the Royal house?"-Courtsey of Google Translater)

I gasped, my hands balling into fists.

"Where did you get that cloak!"

"Oh, why dear Isabella, I got it from that one black haired girl, hmm, Marie, is it?"

I snarled and launched myself at her.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed.

Victoria laughed and said, "Oh, she's somewhere. Hidden. I saw Edward and you together and then I saw her. A Royal guard that saved, or what I thought, a commoner. However, I was indeed mistaken. She is your Royal guradian. You are a royal. Daughter of Aro, Princess of the Vampire world.

What are you going to do, hm Isabella?"

**Tanya's Point of View:**

What the hell?

Bella is a Royal? A princess? Oh, this is so juciy!

Oh, I could go and run over to Italy and just tell Aro about her actions. And then I will get a reward. Maybe he'll take me as one of his daughter and I can be a princess too! Oh my, this is so sweet!

Oh, I should probably keep my thoughts underwrapped, or else Edward will hear!

**Bella's Point of View:**

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled.

"Well, let's not get to conclusions so fast. If you're going to kill me, how are you going to find Marie?"

I growled and looked at Edward, to find him staring the other direction looking into the woords.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He snapped his head back and sprinted next to me, his lips by my ear, "Tanya is here. She knows about you and is decideing on whether she should tell Aro about your actions. Bella she might tell your father!"

I cringed and glanced towards the woods.

Victoria giggled and hopped up, as my gripped loosened as I was talking to Edward.

"Oh, we have a spy huh? I'll take care of her."

Victoria sprinted away, into the woods. She was too fast for both of us.

A few seconds later, a rippling, stomach churning, scream shot into the sky. Ripping, shattering, and painful words were screamed and heared.

I buried my head into Edward's chest to block the noise and he kissed my hair.

I couldn't help but think that Marie suffered the same fate.

Soon, Victoria was back.

"That was extermely easy." She giggled to herself.

I growled and said, "Your evil. I hate ugly, evil people."

Still curved into Edward's body, my hands on his chest started to grow hot.

His body stiffened and he stepped back, hurt.

A hole was burned into his shirt.

"Oh, Eddie, too hot for clothes already?"

I looked over, and then looked back at Victoria. Hatred claiming my body. A hot fire erupting from the tips of my fingers.

There was a nagging in my head, a far distant cry.

"Bella! Bella! Calm down, you're alright! Nothing is going to hurt you! You are fine, sweetheart! You're fine!" It nagged and nagged.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I will not calm down."

Victoria sneered into my eyes.

I stompted my foot and the earth shook.

The ground cracked and Victoria almost fell through. I walked towards her and she stepped back, fear creeping into her eyes.

A hand brushed my shoulder.

I turned and saw Edward, pleading in his eyes.

"Bella, please, no more deaths today!"

I shook my head, "NO." And I continued to walk towards Victoria.

Victoria looked scared, fear crawling its long bony fingers up her neck. She looked worried, but she tried to hide it. In the back of my mind, I didn't know if I should kill her. It wasn't me and honestly it made me feel more like my father.

I stepped toward her again and a swift hand pushed into my stomach. I fell to the ground, shocked. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. I looked at his hand and saw that it was burned red and tiny marble like cracks run up his arm. He clenched his jaw and swallowed the pain.

If anything, I knew that the burn would spread to his body and kill him. If I didn't stop, if I didn't control myself I might lose...Edward.

I swallowed the anger, the violence, the hatred, the heat that flooded my body. I reminded myself of love and what love really was.

I stood up and Edward growled, ready to push me down again.

I looked into his eyes and then looked at his arm. My face softened and walked towards him.

He made a low growl, ready for me. I shook my head and grabbed his arm. His body stiffened but then relaxed as I transformed the heat from my body into a healing warmth. Edward blew out some air and his expression also softened.

Once he was better, he bent down and kissed me hard.

"I'm glad you got a hold of yourself." He smiled.

"Me too." I whispered back, our foreheads touching.

A laugh rose infront of us. I turned and looked at Victoria.

"I knew you didn't have it in you to kill me." She snikered.

I smirked and said, "Now, you don't really know that."

"Bella." Edward warned.

"It's okay, Edward." I assured him.

I walked towards Victoria, but she too fast and was behind me in a second.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, fear etched into his voice.

I reacted quickly and shot my elbow into her body and as she lay on the ground, I stepped on her feet cracking them slightly. She bellowed in pain and tried to stand up. I grabbed her long, red, curls and smashed her head into the ground beneath her.

She then laid on the ground, silent.

"That was almost too painful to watch, Bella. Did you...kill her?" He asked softly, walking up to me

"No." I said.

"So, what did you do?"

"I knocked her out."

"And what are you suggesting we do with her?" he asked.

I sighed.

" We're taking her to my father. We are going to the Royal house. I will tell my father what happened and how she is holding my royal guard hostage somewhere and I will let him take care of her."

"Are you sure you want to see you father?"

"Yes. A part of me always knew I had to go back sometime, I mean Aro is my father. He would have found me anyway when he had the chance to."

"Okay. I'll go with you...oh my gosh. This is kinda like meeting the parents, huh?"

"Nervous?" I laughed.

"Kind of." He smirked.

"Don't be."

"I'll take your word for it." He said.

_**Review?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Hey guys…I know you're probably super duper mad at me, but I had finals and stuff going on but now that it's over, I can write more! So, updates will be sooner! I'm sorry, but please don't be mad and I hope this makes up for my absence. _

"All right, now look, Focker, I'm a patient man. That's what 13 months in a Vietnamese prison camp will do to you. But I will be watching you, studying your every move. And if I find that you are trying to corrupt my firstborn child, I will bring you down, baby. I will bring you down to Chinatown." –Jack Byrnes (Meet the Parents)

Edward and I boarded on the earliest flight we could get that also transports dead people in their coffins in the cargo section of the airplane. So far, Victoria hasn't made any "human" sounds and is playing dead just fine. Let's just hope she stays that way for the rest of the flight.

Edward is next to me, staring out the little crack of the window with a distant look in his face and all I can think about is seeing my father again and just how sexy Edward looks in his dark gray shirt.

I'm trying to keep my mind busy with books, puzzles, crosswords, and even playing tic-tac-toe with Edward, but so far he's been winning, so that doesn't make it any fun. We have about five more hours on this plane until we land in Italy and then we go straight to my father, Aro, although I'm pretty sure some of the Royal Guard will be there to lead us to the Royal house once we start wondering around.

I'm kind of nervous and I'm sure Edward is freaking out more than me. I look over at Edward again and see that his brow is furrowed and that he has a grim expression on his face. I wish I could take away any negative feeling he has.

I rub my hands together; an electric current running through my hands, I lean towards Edward and put my warm hands on Edwards face. His eyes widen and he jerks from the surprise, then his eyes soften and he smiles softly. I'm glad I could take away his pain. I don't want him to be unhappy, I want him to be here with me and feel good about everything.

I kiss him on the check and whisper in his ear, "I love you."

He smiled down at me and whispers back, "As I love you."

I smiled and settle down into my seat. Edward's hand snakes across the arm rest and laces his fingers with mine. I close my eyes and settle in an awake but also sleepy nap.

**Edwards Point of View**:

Bella's head falls on my shoulder and I smile down at her. Her soft hair in disarray around her face and her soft lips tipped in a beautiful smile. In a couple more minutes, we will be landing in Italy and I will have to meet Aro, the king of all vampires. I am fiercely nervous, but Bella helped me just a little.

She's so amazing. Her powers, her birthright, her personality, is everything that I love about her and more and after all of this is over; I'm going to marry her.

**Bella's Point of View:**

Hands shake me and I startled awake, a snarl softly ripping from my open mouth.

"Shh, Bella, it's me, Edward. No worries, love." Edward winks.

I laugh and say, "Okay, okay, Hippie!"

He laughs and starts to tickle me.

I scream and squeal in my seat. Across the walkway I hear a woman say, "Yuck, look at those teenagers…there should be absolutely no PDA on airplanes." She sighs, "I wish I was a teenager again." And the woman walks away.

Edward hears this too and chuckles as he helps me up and gets our bags. I go the other direction and go get the coffin with Victoria in it. I walk towards it and get ready to pick it up, when one of the flight attendants asks, "Sweetheart, do you need help with that?"

I roll my eyes and turn my head around, "I…"

I choke on my words.

A Royal Guard. His red eyes burning brightly, his red mouth curved in a slight smile.

"Isabella, welcome home. Did you have a good flight?" He asks politely.

I clear my throat and say, "Yes, thank you. If you don't mind, you can carry it for me, Felix. Thanks."

"As you wish." And then says softly, "Princess."

I glare at Felix and then head towards the spot Edward said we're we'll meet once we get our things.

I walk over by the door, waiting for Edward, and I see him finally, carrying our bags. Edward raises his hand for me to take when he sees the "flight attendant."

"Excuse me sir, I can take that." Edward says to Felix.

I was about to say something when Felix, his head down, cuts me off and says, "Oh no, it's okay."

Edward shifts his feet and says again, "Please, its fine. I can carry it."

I can tell Felix is annoyed and he lifts his head, his red eyes blazing at Edward. Edward looks and swallows. He steps back a moment and then intertwines my fingers with his.

"Bella…"

"Its okay, Edward. I was going to introduce you, but well okay. Edward this is Felix, one of many Royal Guards my father's has, Felix this is Edward. My…boyfriend."

I smile sheepishly up at Edward and he winks.

Felix bows his head to conceal his eyes and says, "We better get going so we can make it for supper. Negative blood type for you Bella, right?"

I clear my throat again as Edward frowns down at me, "Bella!"

I look at Felix and say, "I don't drink human blood anymore, Felix. Animals for me please, like lion or bear. A lot of things have changed since I left for America."

Felix scowls and says, "As you wish, Princess."

And then, "Follow me."

Felix leads us out the airport doors and loads everything in a big, tinted, limo outside.

"Felix, seriously, why so flashy?" I ask.

"Aro's orders for his only daughter."

"He knows already?"

"Yes, princess, and he also knows about your mate. He says to tell you that he can't wait to meet...ahem…Edward."

"Great." I slump in my seat.

"Princess, why is there an almost dead vampire in this coffin?"

"Um, well that's Victoria and she's a jealous bitch and she tried to kill me…so I'm going to let you guys handle what you do to her. Victoria also kidnapped Marie and we need to get her back soon."

"Isabella Adrianna Maria Jane! That is treason! You should have came her sooner!"

"I tried, Felix. That flight was the earliest."

"Princess, you should have taken the fastest."

"I'm sorry."

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say that. Princess Isabella, Daughter of Aro, Heir of all vampires, princess do not say 'sorry' to their protectors." Felix's, eyes soften and slips into the car.

"Okay."

He nods and starts the car, taking us to the Royal house.

All the while, Edward listened to the whole conversation and slumped further and further into his seat. He put his hand over his face and leaned his head against the window.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Love?" He whispered back?

"It'll be okay."

He turns to me and kisses me as if his life depended on it, as if this was our last kiss.

"I hope so."

I lean my head on his shoulder as he kisses my hair.

_**Review?**_


End file.
